Mandy en Lisa en de ontvoering van een JURK!
by Enomisje
Summary: Mandy en Lisa zijn toevallig getuige van een vreemde gebeurtenis die ervoor zorgt dat zij samen met Jeroen op pad moeten gaan om Dennis te redden. Daarbij komen ze Sayid N'gish tegen, die de drie komt helpen. Lukt het ze om Dennis op tijd te vinden?


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify""Sooooow, Mèn, die liepen echt goed te lopen te zingen!" Lisa stond bij haar scooter en keek naar haar beste vriendin Mandy, die bezig was haar helm op te /"Echt wel, die twee liepen mijn beentjes wel te laten lopen te dansen!", antwoordde Mandy. "En die Jeroen van Koningsbrugge mag er ook echt wel wezen."br /"Kutje!", riep Lisa uit. "Je loopt toch zelf te zien dat Dennis veel lekkerder is! Ik kan mezelf helemaal lopen te verliezen in zijn ogen..."br /"Jeroen loopt anders ook hele mooie ogen te hebben. En je hebt zelf een kutje", sneerde Mandy terwijl ze met haar vingers voor Lisa's ogen knipte, die dromerig voor zich uit /Lisa blikte boos naar Mandy. "Waar het om gaat is dat ze goed lopen te kunnen zingen."br /"Jaaaaa, dat ook", antwoordde haar vriendin afwezig terwijl ze een poging deed om haar mobiele telefoon uit haar broekzak op te diepen zonder haar tas te laten vallen. "Ik ga even lopen te twitteren tegen mijn followers dat we naar een optreden van JURK! zijn geweest hoor."br /Lisa pakte haar lipgloss en deed nog wat extra op haar lippen. "Denk je dat we met die gasten op de foto kennen lopen te gaan?", vroeg ze /"Met mijn followers?", vroeg Mandy met haar blik op het schermpje van haar telefoon /"Nee kutje! Met Jeroen en Dennis natuurlijk! En met die ene bassist, die loopt ook lekker te wezen."br /Nu had Lisa Mandy's aandacht. "Zou dat kunnen denk je?"br /"Ja, dan moeten we gewoon naar de artiesteningang lopen te gaan. En dan bellen we aan en dan zeggen we 'Hoooi, wij zijn Mandy en Lisa van de tv. Mogen we naar binnen?'"br /Mandy keek haar vriendin aan. "Kutje, dat kan toch helemaal niet! Wij lopen toch helemaal geen artiesten te wezen."br /"Maar wij lopen toch met onze harses op televisie te komen! In Neonletters. Wij zijn Bekenste Nederlanders!" Lisa zag het probleem /"Dat is waar…", bedacht nu ook Mandy zich. "En niet geprobeerd is geen foto."br /"Kutje, wat loopt dat nou weer voor uitdrukking te wezen?", zei Lisa verontwaardigd, maar Mandy luisterde al niet meer. Ze had haar helm weer afgedaan en liep om het gebouw heen op zoek naar de artiesteningang. Zuchtend volgde Lisa /Helaas ging het niet zoals gepland en niet veel later stonden beide meiden beteuterd naar een dichte deur te /"Ooooh, Mandy, wat doen we nu?", verzuchtte Lisa. "Als met je kop op tv zijn al niet genoeg loopt te wezen om binnen te komen, wat dan wel? Ik ga echt niet lopen te wachten totdat ze naar buiten lopen te komen hoor." Ze wachtte even en keek naar haar vriendin, die druk in de weer was met haar mobiele telefoon. "Men! Mehen! Mandy!" Lisa begon ongeduldig te worden. "Wat loop je te doen, kutje!"br /Mandy keek verstoord op. "Ik loop Jeroen te twitteren dat we buiten staan, zodat hij de deur open kan lopen te doen voor ons."br /"En dat gaat lopen te werken", zei Lisa /"Let maar op", zei Mandy zelfverzekerd terwijl ze haar telefoon weer terug deed in haar broekzak en haar lipgloss tevoorschijn haalde. Lisa volgde haar voorbeeld en beide meiden smeerden weer een extra dikke laag lipgloss op hun /"Hoe zie ik eruit?", vroeg Mandy aan Lisa. Voordat Lisa echter antwoord kon geven ging de deur van de artiesteningang open. Daar stond Jeroen, met zijn mobiele telefoon in zijn hand. "Ik geloof dat hier buiten twee leuke meiden stonden te wachten die een foto met ons willen", glimlachte hij en hij gebaarde naar /Lisa keek Mandy met grote ogen ongelovig aan en volgde haar daarna naar binnen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Een week later stonden Mandy en Lisa bij hun zoveelste bijbaantje buiten te wachten. Ze werkten nu als pakketbezorgers bij een koeriersdienst. Het was een ietwat louche zaak die letterlijk geen opdracht weigerde. Mandy kende via via via de eigenaar die hen een goed salaris aanbood, dus waren ze daar gaan /"Mandy, Lisa! Volgende opdracht!" De dienstdoende loopjongen kwam aan lopen met twee identieke doosjes en reikte hen alle twee een doosje aan. Ook gaf hij een briefje aan Lisa. "Dit zijn de adressen. Het is jullie laatste opdracht voor vandaag, dus het mag op je gemak."br /Lisa bekeek het briefje en het pakketje en knikte toen naar de loopjongen. "Komt voor mekaar."br /De loopjongen ging terug naar binnen en Mandy en Lisa pakten als één vrouw hun lipgloss, smeerden hun lippen weer vol, zetten hun helmen op en gingen op weg naar het eerste /Daar aangekomen deden ze hun brommers op slot, gingen de helmen af en toen bekeken ze de pakketjes voor het eerst goed om een naam te /"Men, moet je kijken naar de naam op mijn doosje!", riep Lisa uit. "Dit pakje moet ik aan Dennis lopen te bezorgen!"br /"Dennis?", vroeg Mandy verbaasd. "Welke Dennis?"br /"Oooohw, kutje! Dennis van de Ven bedoel ik." Lisa werd ongeduldig. "Wat staat er op jouw pakje?"br /Mandy zocht de naam, maar Lisa had hem eerder gevonden. "De jouwe is voor Jeroen!"br /"Van Koningsbrugge? Niet!", zei Mandy ongelovig. Lisa wees op de naam. Mandy's mond viel open. "We moeten gewoon pakjes lopen te bezorgen aan bekendste Nederlanders! Geef hier dat briefje met adressen." Ze griste het uit Lisa's hand en pakte haar /"Hee, wat doe je!", riep Lisa /"Hun adres in m'n telefoon op lopen te slaan, kutje", reageerde Mandy. "Wij zijn gewoon een van de weinigen die weten waar ze wonen. Dat is toch gaaf."br /"Ooooh, ja!", riep Lisa en ook zij pakte haar telefoon. Toen ze klaar waren stopte Lisa het briefje terug in haar zak en zei "Ik ben nou wel heel benieuwd wat ze gaan lopen te krijgen in dit pakje."br /Mandy schudde met het pakje en luisterde eraan. "Het tikt", constateerde ze /Lisa luisterde nu ook aan de hare. "Deze ook. Ooh!" Ze keek verschrikt naar Mandy. "Misschien is het wel een bom!"br /"Een bom?!" Van schrik gooide Mandy het pakje op de /"Kutje!", schold Lisa. "Je gaat toch niet met pakjes lopen gooien! Natuurlijk is het geen bom. Jeroen en Dennis lopen hartstikke lieve mannen te wezen, niemand gaat hun toch lopen te verm… verm… verm… een aanslag op hen lopen te plegen!"br /Mandy raapte het pakje weer op. "Waarom tikt het dan?" Voordat Lisa kon protesteren had Mandy het pakketje al open /"Kutje! Dat kan je niet lopen te maken!", siste Lisa /"Dat hoeft ook niet, en je hebt zelf een kutje. Hij loopt nog gewoon te werken hoor, kijk maar." Mandy haalde een vrolijk tikkend gouden horloge tevoorschijn uit de verpakking. Allebei staarden ze er gebiologeerd naar. "Wie zou hun zoiets duurs cadeau lopen doen?", vroeg Mandy zich /"Misschien hebben ze die wel voor zichzelf lopen te kopen", opperde Lisa. "Die twee lopen natuurlijk hartstikke rijk te wezen."br /Mandy deed het horloge terug en sloot het doosje af. "Kom, we gaan ze lopen te bezorgen." De dames smeerden nog een dikke laag gloss op hun lippen en belden /Jeroen deed open. "Nou, Mandy en Lisa!", riep hij verbaasd uit toen hij de twee herkende. "Dennis, moet je kijken wie hier zomaar voor de deur staan", riep hij naar achteren. In één adem door vroeg hij "Wat doen jullie hier?"br /"Wij lopen bij een bezorgingsdienst te werken", vertelde Lisabr /"Ja, en we lopen pakketjes voor jullie te hebben", vulde Mandy /Dennis verscheen achter Jeroen in de deuropening. "Mandy, Lisa, wat een verrassing", zei hij blij. "Wat een toeval." Voordat de scootermeiden het door hadden, hadden ze drie dikke kussen te pakken van zowel Dennis als /"Zeker toeval dat jij hier ook loopt te wezen, want dan hoeven we niet verder te lopen te rijden", zei Lisa terwijl ze haar pakje aan Dennis overhandigde. Mandy gaf de hare aan /"Te gek, wat leuk", vond Jeroen. Hij keek opzij naar Dennis. "Maar ik had niks besteld ofzo. Jij?"br /Dennis schudde zijn /"Dan is het een cadeautje van een stille aanbidster", droomde /"Ja, of van een bewonderaarster", vulde Lisa /Jeroen haalde zijn schouders op. "Bedankt voor de bezorging meiden."br /"Ja, graag gedaan en tot ziens", zei Lisa. Zij en Mandy zwaaiden naar Jeroen en /"Tot een volgende keer", zeiden Jeroen en Dennis in koor, waarna ze elkaar proestend aan keken. "We gaan echt te veel met elkaar om", hoorden ze Jeroen nog zeggen voordat de deur dicht viel./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Terug bij hun scooters tikte Lisa Mandy aan. "Men, ik loop het niet te vertrouwen."br /"Wat niet?", vroeg haar /"Die horloges. Niemand loopt zomaar zulke dure horloges weg te geven, zelfs niet als je Jeroen en Dennis heel goede zangers loopt te vinden", vond /Mandy smeerde weer een laag gloss op haar lippen. "Wat wil je gaan lopen te doen dan?"br /"Ik weet het niet. Gewoon blijven wachten om te kijken of er iets gebeurt ofzo."br /"Ja daaaag, we lopen net eerder vrij te wezen en dan wil jij hier blijven staan. Echt dus niet."br /Op dat moment vloog Jeroens voordeur open en Dennis stormde naar buiten. Achter hem aan kwam Jeroen. "Dennis? Dennis! Wat ga je doen? Dennis!" Maar Dennis reageerde niet. Hij liep op hoog tempo, strak voor zich uit kijkend, als in trance richting een fiets en fietste weg. Aan zijn pols prijkte het gouden /Mandy en Lisa keken elkaar aan en dachten tegelijk hetzelfde. Erachteraan. Gloss weg, helm op, starten en /Jeroen stond nog wat verbouwereerd in zijn deuropening te staren naar de plek waar Dennis was verdwenen. Ook hij had het horloge /"Je hoeft je geen zorgen lopen maken", riep Lisa toen ze langs hem /"Wij gaan wel achter hem aan lopen te rijden", riep Mandy erachteraan en ze spoten de straat /Het duurde niet lang voordat ze Dennis weer hadden gevonden. Hij fietste op topsnelheid door de straten van /Na een tijdje zei Lisa "Pssst, Men, ik heb het gevoel dat we gevolgd lopen te worden."br /"Maar wij lopen toch al iemand te volgen? Hoe kunnen wij dan gevolgd lopen te worden?", reageerde Mandy. Ze hield haar blik strak op Dennis gericht en negeerde een rood stoplicht volkomen om hem niet uit het oog te /"Kijk in je spiegel, die donkere man op de fiets achter ons", siste /Mandy zuchtte. "Lisa, dat is gewoon een man op een fiets."br /"Je zal wel gelijk hebben. Ik loop hier ook gewoon zo parono… panana… panaroïde van te worden," verzuchtte Lisa. "Oh, hij stopt."br /En inderdaad, Dennis stond stil bij een huis. Hij zette zijn fiets tegen de muur aan en liep een trapje op naar een deur. Ze zagen dat hij zijn horloge voor de deurknop hield. De deur sprong /"Dit is niet het adres dat wij op het briefje hebben gekregen", constateerde Lisa met een blik van het straatnaambord naar het briefje in haar hand. "Dit loopt dus in ieder geval niet zijn huis te wezen."br /Opeens hoorden ze een stem achter zich. "Hallo." Mandy en Lisa schrokken zich kapot. Ze draaiden zich om en keken recht in het gezicht van de man die achter hen aan had /"Hallo", zei de man weer. "Mijn naam is Sayid N'gish en ik woon al bijna 25 jaar in Nederland. En jullie meisjes moeten vluchten, snel! Dat huisje daar is heel eng, brrrr. Heeft Sayid wel eens gegil uit horen komen. Is niet leuk."br /Mandy en Lisa waren te overdonderd om iets te zeggen. Ze staarden Sayid alleen maar /Sayid begon ongeduldig te worden. "Meisjes moeten vluchten, snel. Ga hulp halen voor meneer Dennis. Sayid past wel op hier. Sayid kent buurt."br /De naam van Dennis leek de meiden weer wakker te schudden. "Jij kent Dennis?", vroeg /Sayid keek hen aan alsof dat de raarste vraag was die hij had gehoord. "Natuurlijk kent Sayid meneer Dennis. Dennis heel aardige meneer. Hij ervoor zorgen dat Sayid op tv mocht, dingen zeggen over hoe het is in Nederland. Was heel leuk. Maar nu mag niet meer, omdat Sayid niet intellectueel eigendom is. Is niet leuk. Dus nu Sayid andere baantjes doen, hard werken, maar Sayid nog steeds opletten over hoe gaat met meneer Dennis en meneer Jeroen. Sayid bodyguard, in vrije tijd." Opeens leek hij te beseffen wat ze hier ookalweer deden. "Maar meisjes moeten hulp halen, vluchten, snel! Sayid past op." Hij knikte vriendelijk en toch dwingend naar Mandy en /Die keken elkaar aan en stapten op hun scooters. "We gaan Jeroen voor je lopen te halen", zei Lisa. "Die kan ons wel helpen."br /"Neem politie mee", zei Sayid. "Is gevaarlijke huis."br /Lisa knikte. "Onthouden we. Tot straks, meneer Sayid." Ze keek naar Mandy. "Kom je, Men? Mehen?!"br /Mandy maakte met haar mobiel een foto van het straatnaambordje aan het /"Wat doe je? We moeten snel zijn." Lisa werd /"Ik maak een foto, voor als we de weg niet meer lopen te weten. Dan weten we tenminste nog welke straat het is", zei Mandy. Ze borg haar telefoon weg en startte haar scooter. "Kom je kutje?"br /Hoofdschuddend startte Lisa ook haar scooter en reed achter Mandy aan./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Opgewonden stonden Mandy en Lisa voor Jeroens deur. Lisa drukte op de bel. Het geluid was nog niet eens weggestorven toen de deur al open werd /"Dennis?" Jeroens gezicht betrok even toen hij niet zijn beste vriend, maar Mandy en Lisa zag staan. Snel herstelde hij zich. "Ah, meiden. Geen Dennis?" Hij keek nog even hoopvol langs hen heen de straat /Mandy en Lisa schudden hun hoofden. "We hebben Dennis lopen te volgen totdat hij een huis in ging", begon Mandy. Op slag veranderde Jeroens gezichtsuitdrukking, alsof hij opeens weer hoop had. "Waar?", vroeg hij /Mandy en Lisa keken elkaar even aan. Wat was dit voor reactie?br /"We kunnen je er zo heen lopen te rijden", bood Lisa aan. "Want je moet snel lopen te komen volgens die ene man." "Welke man?", vroeg Mandy. Lisa zuchtte. "Die Marokkaanse man die zei dat hij Dennis kende, die met dat grappige accent. Hoe heette hij ook alweer?" Vragend keek Lisa naar Mandy. Die haalde haar schouders op. "Iets met een S geloof ik. Samir, nee, Safir? Sefir? Zeewier?" Lisa keek Mandy aan. "Nee, kutje! Het was Soyad? Sofa? Sigfriet? Sariet?"br /"Sayid?", zei Jeroen opeens. "Was het Sayid?"br /Mandy en Lisa staarden hem even aan en keken toen naar elkaar. "Dat was het geloof ik wel…", begon Mandy. Lisa knikte nu /Jeroen keek verward. "Wat deed hij daar?"br /"Hij heeft ons lopen te volgen en toen zei hij dat we gauw weg moesten gaan omdat het een gevaarlijk huis liep te wezen waar Dennis in gegaan was en dat we snel jou moesten lopen te halen", vertelde /"Ja, en het is echt heel belangrijk dat je snel mee loopt te komen", vervolgde /Jeroen keek zo mogelijk nog verwarder. "Dus Dennis ging een huis binnen en Sayid was er ook en ik moet snel komen?"br /Mandy en Lisa knikten. "Zo snel mogelijk."br /Jeroen maakte er geen woorden meer aan vuil en draaide zich om, wipte zijn jas van de haak en stapte naar buiten. "Bij wie mag ik achterop?"br /"Bij mij!", reageerde Mandy gretig voordat Lisa kon reageren. Dat leverde haar een 'Zucht, hopeloos geval'-blik op van haar /"Loop je wel een helm te hebben? Die boetes van tegenwoordig voor rijden zonder helm lopen niet leuk meer te wezen hoor", vervolgde Mandy zonder Lisa een blik waardig te /Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd. "Maar ik heb wel een ander idee. Starten jullie alvast de scooters?" Hij verdween weer naar binnen en kwam even later naar buiten met een pan omgekeerd op zijn hoofd. Van het ene handvat naar het andere handvat liep een sjaal onder zijn kin door om de pan op zijn plaats te houden. Het was een dolkomisch gezicht en Mandy en Lisa moesten erg hun best doen om niet keihard in de lachen uit te /Jeroen sprong bij Mandy achterop. "Ik ben er klaar voor. Let's go."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Niet veel later stopten ze bij een zenuwachtig op en neer drentelende Sayid. Heen en weer wippend stond hij reikhalzend naar de twee scooters uit te /"Meisjes, meneer Jeroen, eindelijk!", riep hij uit. "Sayid wachten en wachten, maar geen jullie. Gelukkig heeft Sayid nog niets gehoord of gezien bij huis." Toen pas zag hij Jeroens 'helm' en schaterde het uit. "Meneer Jeroen rare hoed op. Is grappig."br /Jeroen glimlachte en stapte van de scooter af, om Sayid direct een dikke knuffel te geven. "Sayid, oude vriend, hoe raak jij hier verzeild?"br /"Jeroen, meneer, Sayid-", begon Sayid, maar Jeroen onderbrak hem. "Alsjeblieft Sayid, noem me gewoon Jeroen. Geen meneer. Dat heb ik al zo vaak tegen je gezegd."br /"Ja meneer, ehm… Jeroen." Sayid keek een beetje verlegen. "Sayid heeft meneer Dennis gevolgd tot hier en heeft toen meisjes gevraagd om jou te halen, snel. Sayid kent huis, is hele akelige huisje. Heeft Sayid wel eens moeten schoonmaken. Lag bloed op vloer in de kelder. Bah. Wonen niet aardige mensen."br /Jeroen keek dodelijk verschrikt en ook Mandy en Lisa staarden met grote ogen naar /"Dan moeten we snel lopen te wezen!", riep Lisa. "Straks gaan ze Dennis nog lopen te martelen."br /Jeroen zag nu wat witjes. "Ze zullen hem toch niks aan doen? Wie zou Dennis nou iets aan willen doen? Wat heeft hij misdaan dat ze hem… Ja wat eigenlijk? Ontvoeren is het niet echt want hij is hier zelf naartoe gelopen."br /"Wie is toch die 'ze' waar jullie het de hele tijd over lopen te hebben?", vroeg /"Oooh, kutje, dat zijn toch…" Lisa viel stil. "We lopen eigenlijk helemaal niet te weten wat hier allemaal loopt te gebeuren", concludeerde ze een beetje /"Het begon allemaal met de horloges", zei Jeroen nadenkend. "Tenminste, dat denk ik, want zodra Dennis die om had gedaan werden zijn pupillen kleiner en liep hij zonder nog iets te zeggen weg, alsof hij in een soort van trance was…"br /Sayid begon steeds zenuwachtiger te worden. "Jeroen, meneer, je moet politie bij halen. Sayid vertrouwt niet." Hij keek Jeroen dwingend aan. Die knikte. "Goed idee. Mandy brengt me wel naar het dichtstbijzijnde politiebureau." Hij keek naar Mandy, die gelijk haar scooter /"Als er iets gebeurt, bel me dan", zei Jeroen nog terwijl hij achter op de scooter bij Mandy /"Maar ik loop je nummer helemaal niet-" Lisa stopte midden in haar zin. Mandy en Jeroen waren al om de hoek van de straat verdwenen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Bij het politiebureau sprong Jeroen van de scooter af en duwde zijn pan-helm in Mandy's handen . "Ik ben zo terug", zei hij tegen haar voordat hij op een draf het bureau in verdween. Mandy knikte, hing de pan aan haar stuur en pakte haar lipgloss. "Succes."br /De politieagent achter de balie keek verstoord op. "Goedemiddag meneer, wat kan ik voor u doen?", vroeg hij beleefd met een blik op de klok, die bijna 5 uur aan /'Rustig nu', zei Jeroen tegen zichtzelf. Hij keek de agent aan. "Meneer, u moet me helpen."br /"Dat maken wij zelf wel uit", bromde de man. "Ga door."br /Jeroen haalde diep adem en zei net iets te snel "Mijn beste vriend is een soort van ontvoerd."br /De politiebeambte keek Jeroen emotieloos aan. "Een soort van?"br /"Ik weet niet precies hoe het ging", zei Jeroen ietwat verongelijkt. "Het begon toen hij dit horloge om deed." Jeroen liet het horloge om zijn pols /"Precies dit horloge?", vroeg de agent terwijl hij verveeld aantekeningen /"Nee, niet deze. Deze is van mij." Jeroen voelde dat hij zich steeds meer ging irriteren aan de houding van de man achter de balie. "Hij kreeg een zelfde horloge. Toen hij die om deed werden zijn pupillen kleiner en zonder nog een woord te zeggen liep hij het huis uit. Ik denk dat het een soort van mind-controle ding is."br /"Aha." De beambte leek niet onder de indruk. "Mind controle. Sorry meneer, maar hier heb ik geen tijd voor. Gaat u eerst maar thuis uw roes uit slapen."br /Jeroen voelde het bloed naar zijn hoofd stijgen. Hoewel hij een hardgrondige hekel had aan de uitspraak, deed hij hem toch. "Weet u wel wie ik ben?!"br /"Meneer, al was u de kroonprins zelf, software om mensen te laten handelen naar hoe de eigenaar van de software het wil bestaat niet", zei de agent bot. "Goedemiddag."br /Even overwoog Jeroen om de beambte te dwingen hem te helpen door hem in de kraag te grijpen, maar hij begreep ook wel dat een paar uur cel Dennis niet verder zou helpen. Mokkend liep hij het bureau uit. "We gaan terug", zei hij met een gezicht dat op onweer stond tegen /"Willen ze niet lopen komen?", vroeg Mandy /Jeroen schudde bruusk zijn hoofd en zette zijn pan op. "We zullen dit zelf op moeten knappen." Hij stapte achterop de scooter. "Go." En Mandy ging./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify""Waarom niet politie?", vroeg Sayid niet-begrijpend toen Mandy en Jeroen terug /"Omdat ze dachten dat ik drugs had gebruikt ofzo", mopperde Jeroen. "Ze geloofden me in ieder geval niet. We zullen Dennis met z'n vieren moeten redden."br /"Maar hoe?", vroeg Lisa zacht. "We weten niet eens wat er aan de hand loopt te wezen."br /Jeroen tikte op zijn horloge. "Hier gaat het om. Dit is de sleutel."br /"Letterlijk, want Dennis liep er de deur mee open te doen", zei /Jeroen keek haar scherp aan. "Wat?"br /"Dennis liep de deur open te doen met zijn horloge", zei Mandy nog een keer. Ze begreep niet waarom Jeroen zo /"Waarom heb je dat niet eerder gezegd?", riep Jeroen /"Ik wist niet dat het zo belangrijk was", mompelde Mandy /Jeroen had door wat hij gedaan had. "Sorry Mandy, het was niet mijn bedoeling tegen je uit te vallen. Het is gewoon…" Hij zuchtte diep en zijn stem klonk onvast toen hij verder sprak. "Ik ben zo bang dat Dennis iets ergs is overkomen. Ik wil er niet eens aan denken dat iemand hem iets aan zou doen."br /Lisa klopte Jeroen troostend op zijn arm. "We begrijpen het wel hoor. Ik zou ook super bezorgd zijn als zoiets Mandy zou lopen overkomen."br /"Echt?" Mandy keek Lisa vertederd aan. "Lisa, wat lief! Ik zou ook bezorgd om jou lopen wezen hoor!" Ze richtte zich tot Jeroen en glimlachte naar hem. "Ik loop het niet erg te vinden hoor."br /Sayid onderbrak de conversatie. "Sayid weet hoe meneer Dennis te redden."br /Gelijk waren ze allemaal één en al oor. Sayid glunderde door de aandacht. "Meneer Jeroen, jij moet-" Hij ving Jeroens blik. "Sorry. Jeroen, jij moet naar binnen gaan en doen alsof je net als meneer Dennis vrijwillig ontvoerd wordt. Dan kan je bij hem komen en ons zeggen waar jullie zijn. Wij gaan dan via raam of achterdeur naar binnen. Sayid weet hoe moet, heeft wel eens baantje gehad als inbreker. Voor 1 dagje maar hoor, want politie kwam, had Sayid bijna te pakken. Was heel eng, brrrr!"br /Drie paar ogen staarden naar hem. Uiteindelijk zei Jeroen. "Ik vind het wel een goed idee."br /Sayid leek te groeien van /"En bij gebrek aan een beter plan…", vervolgde Jeroen. "Maar ik ga niet in m'n eentje. Dat is gevaarlijk. We gaan met zijn allen."br /"Maar Jeroen, meneer." Sayid protesteerde. "Als wij met zijn allen naar binnen gaan worden wij straks allemaal opgesloten."br /"Ik wil niet opgesloten lopen te worden! Ik ben bang van kleine ruimtes", schrok /Mandy klopte op haar schouder. "We worden niet opgesloten hoor. Loop maar rustig te doen."br /Jeroen zuchtte en knikte gelaten. "Dan gaan we voor Sayids plan. Ik ga via de voordeur en jullie via de achterdeur of een raam ofzo. Dat kan toch?" Hij keek Sayid vragend /Die knikte. "Ja meneer." Hij herstelde zich snel "Jeroen."br /"Oké, dan doen we dat. Ik ga nu naar binnen en over 5 minuten gaan jullie. Als er iets fout gaat met mij, verstop je dan en wacht tot de kust veilig is om ons weg te halen uit het huis. Begrepen?"br /Drie hoofden knikten. "Begrepen."br /Jeroen knikte, haalde diep adem en zei "Daar gaat 'ie dan."br /Dapperder dan hij zich voelde stak hij de straat over en hield het horloge voor de deurknop, zoals Mandy hem had verteld dat Dennis had gedaan. De deur sprong open en Jeroen ging naar binnen, angstig nagekeken door Mandy, Lisa en Sayid./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify""Ooooh, ik loop het echt niet meer uit te houden", hyperde Lisa. "Hoe lang is hij nou al binnen?"br /"Drie minuten", antwoordde Mandy. Ze keek opzij, naar Lisa, die onrustig op en neer wipte terwijl ze zenuwachtig haar lippen glosste. "Doe nou eens rustig, kutje", zei Mandy /"Dat kan ik toch niet, kutje! Ik loop hartstikke zenuwachtig te wezen. Wat als hen nou iets ergs loopt te overkomen?"br /"Doe nou rustig", zei Mandy. "Je loopt mij ook op te fokken. Hij is pas drie minuten binnen. Vier inmiddels."br /"Ja, maar Dennis is al langer binnen. Misschien hebben ze wel iets heel ergs met hem gedaan." Lisa smeerde nog mee gloss op haar lippen. "Ik loop hier echt niet tegen te kunnen hoor."br /"Meisjes, rustig", klonk opeens de strenge stem van Sayid naast hen. "Is niet nodig om bang te zijn, nee. Alles komt goed. Sayid is erbij. Sayid beschermt. Sayid bodyguard." Hij stak zijn borst naar voren. "Jullie meisjes Sayid helpen, naar Sayid luisteren, dan alles komt goed."br /Mandy en Lisa keken elkaar even aan. Rustig zijn, dat was makkelijker gezegd dan /"Het is tijd. Kom mee", zei Sayid. Hij stak de straat over en nam hen mee naar de achterkant van het huis, dat aan een smal steegje tussen twee blokken huizen in lag. Wat hij precies deed konden Mandy en Lisa niet zien –ook omdat ze steeds zenuwachtig om zich heen keken of niemand hen zag– maar binnen een minuut had Sayid het slot van de achterdeur open en konden ze naar binnen. Sayid beduidde hen stil te /Eenmaal binnen stonden ze in een smalle keuken. Er was een deur aan de overkant van de keuken die open was en uitzicht gaf op een smalle gang. Op de gang kwamen verschillende deuren uit. Het raam boven een van de dichte deuren verraadde met een snel flitsend veelkleurig licht dat er een tv aan stond. Plotseling stond Jeroen voor hun /Mandy en Lisa sloegen snel hun hand voor hun mond om niet te gillen van schrik. Ook Sayid was geschrokken, maar meer dan een klein sprongetje had hij niet /Jeroen beduidde met handgebaren dat hij niemand had gezien en dat hij de bovenverdieping van het huis had doorzocht, maar niemand had gevonden. Sayid wees op een deur en toen naar beneden. De kelder bleef dan over. Voorzichtig deden ze de deur open en slopen de smalle houten wenteltrap af. Het was aardedonker, want niemand durfde het licht aan te doen. Alleen bij het schijnsel van hun mobiele telefoons konden ze zien waar ze liepen. Ze kwamen uit in een ruimte die duidelijk als voedselopslag diende met aan het eind nog een deur. Deze deur zat dicht met een zware koperen grendel, die verrassend moeiteloos weg te schuiven was. De deur ging wat moeilijker, maar toch wisten ze ook deze open te krijgen zonder al te veel geluid te /Jeroen liep als eerste naar binnen. De kamer waar hij in terecht kwam was klein, donker en koud. In een hoekje zat Dennis opgekruld als een bal, met zijn knieën opgetrokken, zijn hoofd naar beneden geknakt alsof hij sliep. Jeroen knielde naast hem neer. Achter hem was Lisa binnen gekomen, die hem bijlichtte met haar mobiele telefoon, totdat Mandy, die weer achter haar aan was gekomen, een lichtknopje vond. Een kaal peertje aan het plafond kwam zoemend tot leven. Sayid bleef buiten op wacht /"Dennis?", fluisterde Jeroen terwijl hij aan Dennis' arm schudde. Dennis reageerde niet. "Dennis?", fluisterde Jeroen weer, dit keer iets harder. Nog steeds geen teken van leven. "Dennis?" Jeroen klonk nu toch wel lichtelijk bezorgd. Hij gaf nu wat zachte tikjes op de wang van zijn vriend. "Dennis, wakker worden, we komen je redden."br /Eindelijk vertoonde Dennis een teken van leven. Zijn ogen gingen open. Zodra hij Jeroen ontwaarde brak er een glimlach door op zijn gezicht, hoewel zijn ogen wazig leken en niet focusten op Jeroens ogen. "Hey Jeroen, wat leuk dat je er bent man", zei hij schor. "Kom er ook gezellig bij." Hij gebaarde vaag in de lucht, waarbij het duidelijk te zien was dat hij het horloge niet meer om had, maar ook dat hij bloed aan zijn hand had /"Erbij? Nee, we komen je halen", zei Jeroen ietwat geschokt. Wat hadden ze Dennis gegeven dat hij zo van de wereld was? En waar kwam dat bloed vandaan?br /"Wat een schitterende droom", mompelde Dennis en zijn hoofd zakte weer op zijn knieë /"Nee! Dennis? Dennis!" Jeroen tikte weer op Dennis' wang. "Wakker worden, alsjeblieft."br /Dennis deed zijn ogen weer open. "Ik droom niet?", vroeg /Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee man, wij zijn het echt. Ik, Mandy en Lisa. En Sayid."br /Nu leek Dennis echt wakker te worden. Er kwam een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. "Ik wist dat je me zou komen halen, ik wist het", zei hij schor. Zijn ogen dwaalden van Jeroen naar Mandy en Lisa. "Ik wist het van jullie allemaal. Gauw, maak me los." Dennis gebaarde naar zijn voeten. En inderdaad, zijn enkels waren aan elkaar vastgebonden met een paar pluizige roze /Mandy keek er even naar en zei "Ooh, deze soort ken ik. Die kan je gewoon bij een seksshop lopen te halen. Die zijn echt makkelijk open te krijgen. Wacht maar." Ze keerde zich naar Lisa. "Mag ik jouw haarspeld even?"br /Lisa legde haar hand beschermend op haar haarspeld. "Wat ga je daarmee lopen te doen dan?"br /"Dennis los lopen maken natuurlijk. Geef hier", zei Mandy /Lisa zuchtte en gaf haar haarspeld aan Mandy. Jeroen had intussen Dennis geholpen zo te draaien dat Mandy erbij kon. Na een tijdje prutsen had ze de handboeien /"Kom, we gaan." Jeroen trok Dennis overeind en omhelsde hem eerst stevig. "Gelukkig ben je ongedeerd. Ik was zo bang dat jou iets ergs overkomen was", zei hij zacht. Dennis keek hem vertederd aan en mompelde zacht. "Ah, Jeroen, wat lief!"br /Op dat moment zag Jeroen het bloed dat aan de bovenkant van het shirt van zijn vriend kleefde. Zijn vingers gingen er automatisch naartoe voor inspectie en de tranen sprongen in zijn ogen toen hij de bloederige sporen van meskerven op de borst van zijn vriend zag. Hij had echter niet de tijd om er iets over te zeggen, want Sayid kwam de ruimte in /"Kom op, snel, we moeten gaan", riep hij. Mandy en Lisa liepen de cel snel uit. Jeroen volgde zo snel hij kon, omdat hij de helft van Dennis' gewicht /"Nu zachtjes trap op, wij gaan via achterdeur naar buiten. Sjjjjjt", fluisterde /Achter elkaar slopen ze de wenteltrap op, de gang in, de keuken door en de achterdeur uit. Zodra ze de hoek om waren braken ze in blijdschap uit. Er werd geknuffeld en ge-high-fived, gesprongen en gelachen. "Het is ons gelukt!", riep Jeroen vrolijk. "Naar de scooters en wegwezen hier!" Hij keek opzij naar Dennis. "Ik heb helaas geen pan voor je."br /"Pan?" Dennis keek /"We gaan het je later wel lopen uit te leggen", zei Lisa. "Jij mag bij mij achterop lopen te zitten!" En daarop liep het gezelschap de steeg uit, de hoek om, naar de scooters aan de overkant van de straat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Net toen ze de straat over wilden steken klonk er door een megafoon "Eeeeeen, we zijn gestopt!" Tot grote verbazing van Mandy, Lisa en Jeroen stroomde opeens alle kracht terug Dennis ' lichaam in, gingen zijn ogen weer helder staan en stak hij triomfantelijk zijn armen in de lucht en high-fivede Sayid. De voordeur van het huis ging open en een vrolijk kijkende man wenkte het groepje mensen naar binnen. Dennis huppelde bijna de voordeur /Verbouwereerd keken Mandy, Lisa en Jeroen elkaar aan. Wat was dit nu?br /Ze werden naar de woonkamer van het huis geloodst. Daar stonden een man of 6 elkaar vrolijk de handen te schudden naast een opstelling met wel 12 computerschermen en een enorm mengpaneel. Op de beeldschermen waren onder andere de scooters van Mandy en Lisa in beeld, maar ook de achterdeur, de keuken, de gang en de /"Is het gelukt?", hoorden ze Dennis aan een man /"En of", antwoordde de man. "Het was echt een heel goed idee van je. Dit wordt een pareltje."br /"Kan íémand mij misschien vertellen wat er aan de hand is?", klonk opeens de harde stem van Jeroen overal /Met een brede glimlach wenkte Dennis hem en Mandy en Lisa naar de bank in de hoek. Ook Sayid en de rest van de mensen in de kamer kwamen erbij. Toen iedereen goed en wel een plekje had gevonden begon Dennis glunderend te /"Het is ons gelukt om een echte real-life thriller te maken."br /"Een real-life thriller", herhaalde Jeroen droog. Zijn gezicht stond op onweer. "En dat houdt in…?"br /"Dat houdt in dat we een ontvoering in scène hebben gezet zonder dat alle betrokken personen daarvan op de hoogte waren", legde Dennis uit. "Ik wist er vanaf, Sayid wist er vanaf en de crew wist er vanaf. De rest niet."br /"En met de rest bedoel je Mandy, Lisa en ik", concludeerde /Dennis knikte. "Sayid zat in het complot om jullie de goede richtingen uit te duwen. Je denkt toch niet dat hij ons echt elke dag in zijn vrije tijd in de gaten houdt voor het geval dat er iets gebeurt?"br /Sayid lachte. "Tuurlijk niet. Sayid rare baantjes doen, maar niet zo raar. Vandaag Sayid filmacteur." Hij knikte vrolijk, blij als een /"Dus alles liep niet echt te wezen?" Mandy klonk /"We hebben dus niet echt Dennis lopen te redden?", vroeg Lisa /Zowel Dennis als Sayid schudden hun /Jeroens gezicht verried een diep innerlijk conflict. Zijn uitdrukking ging heen en weer tussen opluchting, boosheid en teleurstelling. Hij stond op en wees met zijn vinger priemend naar Dennis. "De hele middag heb ik in de rats gezeten omdat ik doodsbang was dat jou iets was overkomen. En nu vertel je me dit?" Withete woede klonk door in zijn stem, ookal bleef hij uiterlijk kalm. "Hoe kon je me dat aandoen?! Je wist hoe bezorgd ik zou zijn! Ik dacht dat ik je beter kende dan dit." Daarop draaide Jeroen zich resoluut om en beende /"Moet er iemand achter hem aan?", vroeg een van de /Dennis knikte en liep zonder nog verder iets te zeggen de kamer uit, achter zijn vriend /Iedereen in de kamer keek nu naar Mandy en Lisa. "Zijn jullie niet boos?", vroeg /"Boos? Nee, waarom?", vroeg Mandy. "Ik loop juist hartstikke opgelucht te wezen dat het helemaal niet echt is. Stel je voordat je zoiets echt loopt mee te maken, dat is hartstikke traumatistisch hoor."br /Lisa knikte wild om haar instemming te laten blijken. "Al moet ik zeggen dat jullie ons goed gefrort.. gefrapt… ons goed voor het lapje hebben lopen te houden."br /De opluchting dat er niet nog meer geschreeuwd zou worden was van de gezichten af te lezen. "Kom, we gaan kijken naar wat beelden", opperde de man tegen wie Dennis het eerst had gesproken. Hij bleek de regisseur van het geheel te /De hele groep schaarde zich rondom de beeldschermen. Mandy en Lisa riepen enthousiast "Hee, dat ben ik!" "En daar loop ik!" naar het scherm terwijl ze de net geschoten beelden bekeken./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Ondertussen liep Dennis de voordeur van het huis uit. Jeroen was blijkbaar naar buiten gelopen, want in het huis was hij niet te /Hij vond Jeroen zittend op de rand van de gracht. Zijn voeten bungelden boven het water en hij smeet steentjes in het water alsof ieder steentje hem persoonlijk wat had aangedaan. Zwijgend ging Dennis naast hem /Jeroen blikte verstoord opzij, maar zei niets en ging door met steentjes /Zo zaten ze een tijdje zwijgend naast /"Die man in het politiebureau, zat die ook in het complot?", verbrak Jeroen na een tijdje de /"Ja", antwoordde Dennis /"Jullie hebben je zeker kapot zitten lachen daar binnen toen ik met die man aan het praten was." Jeroen bewoog met zijn hoofd in de richting van het /"Ja", antwoordde Dennis weer naar /Jeroen zei niks meer en smeet nog een hele reeks steentjes het water /"Luister Jeroen, het spijt me dat ik niks tegen je gezegd heb." Dennis kon niet meer tegen de stilte. "Het is gewoon dat op deze manier de emoties echter zijn dan wanneer alles gespeeld is. Het was zomaar een idee en we wilden kijken of het werkte. Jullie staan er echt heel mooi op, we hebben schitterende scènes met jullie opgenomen."br /Jeroen keek opzij, maar keek Dennis niet aan. "Dat is allemaal hartstikke mooi Dennis", zei hij op vlakke toon, "Maar kon het niet ook gewoon door ons wél in te lichten?"br /"Nee, echt niet." Dennis keek smekend naar /"En Mandy, Lisa en ik waren volgens jou wel goede proefkonijnen?" Jeroens ogen dwaalden nu voor het eerst richting die van /Dennis keek lichtelijk hulpeloos naar zijn vriend. "Jullie waren vooral de enige waarvan ik wist dat de kans het grootst was dat jullie het me niet tot in den eeuwigheid kwalijk zouden nemen."br /Jeroen bromde iets onverstaanbaars terwijl hij zijn blik weer op het water /Dennis legde zijn hand op Jeroens schouder, maar die schudde de hand af. Dennis' stem klonk verontschuldigend, zijn ogen smekend.. "Het gaat echt schitterend worden, ik beloof het. Dit wordt de meest fantastische korte film die ik ooit gemaakt heb."br /Er brak een glimlach door op Jeroens gezicht en hij keek opzij naar zijn beste vriend. Met een diepe zucht zei hij "Ik kan toch ook niet boos op je blijven als je zo naar me kijkt."br /Dennis was zichtbaar opgelucht. "De volgende keer zal ik jou in het complot betrekken", beloofde /"Ach, ik ben al lang blij dat niemand jou echt kwaad wilde doen", glimlachte Jeroen. "Kom hier, schrijvertje." Jeroen sloeg zijn arm om Dennis heen en wilde hem omhelzen, maar hij was vergeten dat ze op een gladde rand aan de waterkant zaten en gleed weg. In zijn val nam hij Dennis mee en samen plonsden ze in het koude grachtenwater. Proestend kwamen ze boven, keken elkaar even overdonderd aan en schoten toen tegelijk in de lach. Lachend zwommen ze naar een trapje even verderop. Op de kade werden ze opgewacht door een paar mensen uit het huis en een /"We zagen het gebeuren", lachte de regisseur. "De camera die op de plek gericht stond waar Mandy, Lisa, Sayid en Jeroen plannen maakten had de val opgepikt. We vonden het te mooi om niet vast te leggen." Hij hielp de twee natte mannen op de kant. Binnen kregen ze droge kleren aan en de val werd herhaaldelijk onder bulderend gelach teruggekeken./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="justify"Die avond was er feest in het enge huis. Iedereen was vrolijk en /In de weken erna werd de korte film in elkaar gezet. Mandy, Lisa, Jeroen, Dennis en Sayid waren eregasten op de première. Een jaar later won het een prijs voor de meest realistische korte /Eind goed, al goed./p 


End file.
